Reid's Friend
by Guinevere1234
Summary: Reid has a special request for Emily as she visits him in prison. He asks her to contact a Dr. Hannah Jacobs. Who is this doctor and why does Reid want Emily to call?


DISCLAIMER: I do not Own Criminal Minds or any of the characters depicted in my story. All rights belong to CBS.

A/N: I think this will be a one shot. I seem to have plenty of inspiration to get to the end of introducing a new character but not much after that. I may update at a later date when we see more of the Reid in prison storyline develop. All mistakes are my own, please R&R!

Emily struggled looking at Spencer. She had convinced Garcia that she should be the one to visit him after she had received a call he had been hurt. She sat next to his bed in the hospital ward. From what she could understand Reid had been hurt protecting/avenging another inmate. He needed to get it out of his head, in here he did not have his gun and badge to protect him. He had a few broken ribs and his face was black and blue. "Emily, I need a favour" Reid said quietly after the nurse told Emily she had 5 minutes before she had to leave. "Of course, what is it" Emily asked? "I need you to call someone for me" Reid said. Emily found this an odd request. "Sure, who?" "Her name is Hannah Jacobs. Dr. Hannah Jacobs." Reid handed her a slip of paper with Hannah's information on it. He explains to Emily who Hannah is. Emily tries to remain neutral but is surprised by his admissions. "Are you going to call her" Emily asks Reid? "Maybe, but if you could for now?" "Sure, I'll call her." "Ma'am you need to leave now" a guard tells her. She kisses Reid on the forehead and follows the guard out. Emily tries to wrap her head around what Reid had told her as she drives back to the BAU. She had an important phone call to make and she wasn't exactly sure how it was gonna go.

" " Hannah answers distracted as she answers without looking at the number? "Hello Dr. Jacobs, my name is Emily Prentiss, I'm an SSA with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis unIt." "SSA Prentiss, is Spencer okay" Hannah is almost afraid to ask? "Yes. He asked me to contact you, he insisted we talk over video chat…" "I'm in DC, I can be at Quantico in 45 minutes?" "Your in DC, even better. Okay I will notify security and meet you when you arrive." "Thank you." Hannah drives to Quantico. Why was SSA Prentiss calling instead of Spencer? What was so important they needed to talk face to face. Hannah arrives and offers her FBI credentials and driver's licence as forms of ID to receive a visitors badge. "Dr. Jacobs" a brunette says approaching the young doctor "I'm SSA Prentiss." "Call me Hannah please." "Of course, let's go upstairs to my office to talk." Hannah follows Emily into the elevator. The two walk through the bullpen to stares. "Anyone know who that is" Luke asks the group? "No" they all answer. "Hannah, please have a seat. So Reid asked me to call you since he is…" Hannah waits for her to continue. "Reid is in prison" Emily says.

"In prison" Hannah clarifies? "Yes." "I'm sure he is wrongly convicted… What is he in prison for?" Emily explains Mexico and the murder and the drugs. "Oh my God, was he okay coming off the drugs I mean…." "He was with us, he did okay." "Like I said I'm sure this is a mistake and he is being framed, he has too, Spencer wouldn't murder anyone, especially Rosa." "You know her?" "Yes, well I met her a few times, in Houston. Reid and I broke up just after he made the decision to bring his mother home to care for her. During the process and prior to his decision I knew her doctors and had spoken with most in Houston. You said Rosa was killed in Mexico?" "Yes, the reason we were able to extradite Reid was they she had dual citizenship." "She spoke of her family in Mexico but never mentioned being a Mexican and American citizen but then again not really small talk conversation topics either! The meds she was giving Spence for Dianna, they aren't illegal. The treatment might not be FDA approved but they are not illicit drugs." "We know. Did you know Reid was going to Mexico to procure these from Rosa?" "No, I was under the impressions all transactions were being done in Houston." "Okay, I'm gonna call Reid's lawyer if that is okay with you, she may want to speak to you in regards to your meetings with Rosa. Her real name is Nadie and like I said a dual national." "Okay. May I ask you a question" Hannah says reconsidering right away? "Sure?" "Spencer didn't talk much about work, well that's not entirely true he spoke about in vague terms and asked specific questions regarding certain mental illnesses and things as such. I'm sure you've all considered all the possibilities since you are all the best at what you do" Hannah said "but Spencer told me about Mr. Scratch I think you call him, Peter Lewis. I heard about what Peter Lewis had done, and Spencer explained how his previous SAAIC had to go into Witsec. Is he responsible for this?" Emily thought for a second about how to answer.

"We think he is, or at least has to be involved . We all believe Reid is innocent though his behaviour is very suspect and him not declaiming his trips to Mexico for obvious reasons now does not bode well but we do believe it is possible Peter Lewis is behind this. How much did Reid tell you about the team?" "He told me about everyone and little things. He was thrilled you were back SSA Prentiss." "Emily" she tells Hannah. "Emily, not why or how you came back but you mean a great deal to Spencer. He told me about JJ and his godsons, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia and Dr. Tara Lewis and your new team members Stephen Walker and Luke Alvez. He told about Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan. He has told me a lot. I mean we did date for almost 7 months. I know about Gideon and Elle and the case with Tobias Hankel and the resulting drug addiction. I had a list of who to call, rather in what order if I did not hear from him every three days while on a case. He considers everyone here his family. Although you are extremely important to him, he also wanted to respect your privacy and wanted us all to meet eventually" Hannah says. "Would you like to meet the team" Emily offers the young doctor? "Is that wise? Would Spencer approve?" Emily takes a minute "I think Reid would be okay with it and well it will save me from having to answer twenty questions later" she says with a smile. Hannah takes a minute. "Sure." Emily calls Reid's lawyer. "Fiona will be here In about an hour." "Alright." "Let's go to the conference room." Hannah follows Emily. Emily calls everyone up.

Everyone comes in and sits down, curious about the young lady standing in front of them. "Everyone this is Dr. Hannah Jacobs. Hannah, these are SSA's Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi and Stephen Walker, Agent Luke Alves, Dr. Tara Lewis and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia." Everyone waits for Emily to continue. "When I went to see Reid he asked me to call Hannah" Emily resumed. "Up until a couple of months ago Spencer and I were dating" Hannah explains. The team is surprised. "I know a little about everyone.I know you don't know about me. Spencer is a very private person and as our relationship developed he wanted us to stay a secret a little while. He was going to tell everyone, introduce me to everyone soon. Spencer decided to end our relationship after 7 months. He decided this when he decided to take his mother into his care. He felt it would not be fair to me, all his time and energy either spent here at work or with his mom. I decided to give him his space, told him to consider the relationship on hold for the moment and if ever he wanted to talk I was there for him. He stayed in touch by e-mail for a little while but he said it was too hard and I agreed begrudgingly to the breakup. I helped him with the decision regarding his mom. Not making the decision but being a sounding board and helping him look at research and treatments and reaching out to people I know in the medical community. It broke my heart to see Spencer so committed to Dianna and her continue to get worse. Regardless, last time I spoke to Spence was 2 months ago, minus an e-mail he sent me I did not have a chance to reply to as I flying cross country and did not have references he was asking me for on hand, they were at my home., which is in California." Everyone takes a minute to digest everything. "Reid told you about us" Rossi asks? "In short yes, nothing that would be considered private or personal. I know a little bit about everyone and the type of relationship in reference to Spencer. You all mean a great deal to him. "She also met Rosa, or Nadie so Fiona is coming in to talk to her. Hannah is also aware of Peter Lewis." "I am a consultant with the LA field office. When Spencer first told me and about your former SSAIC I did a little research." "You work for the FBI" Penelope asked Hannah? "Technically yes. As I said currently I'm on consultations. My main job is right is I am an ME for 4 smaller counties around LA. I am on loan to the ME's office from my employer UCLA. The ME's office is often short staffed so if I'm not teaching or over seeing thesis research I work as an ME." "How many PhD's do you have" Garcia asked incredulously. "Is that a serious question" Hannah asks? "So your Reid smart" Rossi says. "My IQ is not as high as Spencer's but yes I am bright and I love to learn and work towards Masters degrees and PhD's. That is how Reid and I met, a mutual friend at MENSA put us in touch with each other."

Everyone sat quietly when I left to go to Emily's office to talk with Fiona. Emily went back to the conference room. "7 months, how could he not tell us" JJ said to no one in particular. "She seems great, like she and Reid would get along" Dave says. "I was shocked when Reid told me about her, asked me to contact her. I guess he's had some time to think about it and wanted her to know. I think he loves her, or loved her" Emily said. "She's clearly in love with him" Tara said "she talks very fondly about him." They all discuss me a little more. Soon I'm done with Fiona not being able to offer her too much. "Can I see him" I ask Emily once we are back in her officer? "I'm not sure. I will find out and get back to you." "Great, I am heading back to California on Tuesday, but I'm back Wednesday the week after, I'm currently doing a special project with Georgetown which is why I am in DC now" Hannah explains to Emily. "Do you love him?" "Yes I do" Hannah responds without thinking about "I always hoped we could reconcile once he got back into a rhythm with his mother and work but also knew I needed to give him space and time, to see if he came to the same conclusion." Hannah slips on her jacket. "It was nice to meet everyone" Hannah says once in the bullpen "put faces to names. It also makes me feel better that you're all working to help Spencer. SSA Prentiss has all my information, please do not hesitate to contact me if you think I can help in any way." "It was nice to meet you Hannah" Luke says. JJ, Tara, Rossi, Stephen and Garcia extend the same sentiment. "I'll walk you out" Emily says. "Thank you again for calling" Hannah says handing in her visitors badge. "It meant a lot to Reid, we are all really glad to have met you Hannah." The two women shake hands. "Please keep me posted?" "Of course. Have a safe trip back to LA." Hannah leaves.

Emily walks back into the bullpen. "That was slightly surreal" she says to her team. "Agreed" they all say. "Is Reid gonna contact her himself" JJ asks? "He wasn't sure" Emily answers honestly "now I hope he does."

" " Hannah answers the phone later that evening in her DC hotel room? "Hannah…" "Spencer…"

…


End file.
